Airship Building Rules
With Clan Berges Help and Expertise Your group can create a custom Airship, available for later upgrades or trading out for a bigger one when needed. Airships require 4 things to function and make it whole, a Base, Engines, Lift, and Propulsion. *The base is the ship itself, it's design, space, and overall heartiness determine many base statistics such as HP and ramming abilities. This is the first thing you must decide on when builing an Airship, as the rest builds off from it. *Engines provide energy for an airships propulsion and lift systems, as well as possible other additions that can be added onto the ship at a later date. Engines are powered by either Elemental Souls, or Bound Elementals making an Airship very much a magical vehicle. Fire and Lightning elementals suffice and as do Gravity Elementals. Each have different effects depending upon its size and type. *Lift is the method that an airship keeps itself in the air, also powered and bound with elementals similar to the engines. Balloons, Thrusters, or more advanced forms of keeping in the air are possible (with time and research of course.) Lift primarily affects your manueverability in the air, and is what truly makes your airship an airship. *Propulsion is what pushes your ship forward. The cheapest methods are simply sails and a propeller, while advanced thrusters and ioun focusers to manipulate gravity wells are the most advanced. While not inherantly bound with elementals some forms can be, or can be connected to the lift systems to allow free flowing assistance between the two systems. There are two other systems that can be put in place if a ship has the space, weapons and miscelanious things. Weapons encompass the gammut from Ballistas to Cannons, while many other places in your ship can be refitted with things like armor plating, or seperate rooms made from the cargo bay for people to sleep. Elementals The main source of power and energy for an airship are elementals and there are three ways to utilize them. Their souls are best used for static purposes, as there are no fluctuations and their effeiciency is low. As such for using in ships weapons, and minor features Elemental souls are the best option. Because of not being attached to a tangible elemental any longer, Elemental Souls used as a part of machines have a shelf life of 1 year, and must be replaced at that point. Forcfully bound elementals can surve any purpose, however they are unstable and may cause unpredictible things to happen to your ship when upset or loose. This is the cheapest option, but far from the best. Symbiotic Elementals are elementals who have been convinced to help serve your ship as their new home and ward. These are the most effecient at any job (while comparable to souls for menial tasks) and the most expensive. While they forge a bond that will last for a minimum of 100 years with the ship, after that they are free to go as they wish. If they happen to like their crew and ship however they are likely to stay anyways. Different Elementals can cause different effects based upon where they are placed. The following are useable in these locations + machines. *Small: x1 total *Medium: x2 Total *Large: x5 Total *Huge: x10 Total *Greater: x15 Total * Elder: x30 Total Engines: -Fire Elemntals: Cheapest and Balanced *-Soul: 1% Regen 10% Capacity *-Bound: 3% Regen 3% Capacity *-Symbiotic: 5% Regen 5% Capacity -Gravity Elementals: No Regen, High Price * -Soul: 0% Regen 30% Capacity * -Bound: 0% Regen 15% Capacity * -Symbiotic: 0% Regen 20% Capacity -Lightning Elemental: No Capacity, Medium Price *-Soul: 20% Regen 0% Capacity * -Bound:10% Regen 0% Capacity * -Symbiotic:15% Regem 0% Capacity Bases This is the ship itself and based off of ships in the sea, this can affect things like speed, the number/power of engines and lift required, and how much space/cargo/weapons it has. Certain features are only available for certain bases. GALLEY: Second largest ship base, requiring more power and being slower than other types of airships. Colossal Squares: 90; Cost: 25,000 GP AC 2; Hardness 5 HP: 1,560 Base Save: +0 Base Speed: 80 Ft. OFFENSE Weapons: up to 10 large sized direct fire seige engines in banks of 5 on either side or 4 Huge sized direct fire seige engines. These weapons cannot swivel backwards. Attack: Ram 8d8 CMB +8; CMD 18 Crew:15 LOAD '''Decks: 3 Cargo: Up to 120 Tons or 150 Soldiers '''WARSHIP: Largest Ship base, requiring the most engines/power and the most expensive yet still faster than a Galley with the same amount of endurance for long distance travel. Built for battle. Colossal Squares: 120 GP: 50K DEFENSE AC:2 Hardness 10 hp 1,200 Base Save: +0 Base Speed: 100ft OFFENSE Weapons: Up to 20 Large Direct-Fire Siege engines in banks of 10 positioned on either side or up to 6 huge sized direct fire siege engines. These weapons cannot be swiveled around. Attack: Ram 8d8 CMB: +8 CMD 18 Crew: 30 LOAD '''Decks: 3 Cargo: Up to 140 Tons or 160 Soldiers '''LONGSHIP: Medium sized ship, much faster than both the Warship and Galley but lacking the same amount of space, featuring only a single deck with a small space for storage underneath. Able to maintain its top speed for quite some time, but for long treks must be brought down to half to avoid blowing out the engines. Colossal Squares: 60 Cost: 18,000 GP DEFENSE AC 2; Hardness 5 hp 675 Base Save: +5 Base Speed: 60 ft. OFFENSE Speed Boost: Double Speed for 8 hours a day. Pushing past 8 hours causes strain on the engines. Requires Engines to utilize. Attack: Ram 8d8 CMB +8; CMD 18 Crew: 15 LOAD '''Decks 1 (With small cargo area under the deck) Cargo Up to 50 Tons or 100 Soldiers. '''JUNK: The Fastest and second to smallest of ships able to keep a very high speed but only able to travel for 8 hours a day. Good for shorter distances at high speed, however if you lower the strain you can keep flying continuously without stop. Colossal 45 Squares Cost: 15,000GP DEFENSE AC 2; Hardness 5 hp:900 Base Save: +6 Base Speed: 60 Ft. OFFENSE Double Speed 8 hours a day then rest, or reduce the speed to normal all throughout the day without need for rest.+60 ft to all movement types after doubling. CMB: +8 CMD: 18 Ramming Damage: 8d8 Crew: 5 Decks: 2 Cargo: 25 Tons or 30 Passangers Weapons: up to 4 large sized direct fire siege engines 2 on either side. These weapons cannot swivel behind. SHIPS BOAT: The Smallest of airships and comparable in speed to the Junk, this Airship however can only fly for an hour a day before needing to rest, but it can be fitted onto the side of another Airship perfectly fine. These boats cannot use balloons for lift and instead either need thrusters or other magical methods of flight. Large Ship Squares: 8 Cost 5,000 GP DEFENSE AC 9; Hardness 5 HP: 120 Base Save: +2 Base Speed 40 ft. OFFENSE CMB: +1 CMD 11 Ramming Damage: 1d8 Crew: 2 Decks 1 Cago: up to 2 tons, or 12 passengers. Engines Engines have two aspects, Capacity and Power Regen. Engines themselves function to power various aspects of the ship, and larger more impressive engines are needed Small Engine: 5K Each -A Small Engine can be used for a ships boat (Requiring one) or a Junk (Requiring 2) Small engines can be included to help boost thrusters on larger ships to help specifically dedicate them, however this is at a 1 to 1 ratio, and any extras have no tangible effects. Small Engines can house up to Medium sized outsiders. Medium Engine : 10K Each -A Medium engine can be used as a single engine for a Junk, or for a longship. Multiple medium engines can be used on a Galley or Warship, however this will result in more instability of the ship and slower overall speeds. Medium engines can house any outsider up to huge, and has space for 3 total outsiders. Large Engine : 15K Each Large Engines have base statistics of Power The main source of power and energy for an airship are elementals and there are three ways to utilize them. Their souls are best used for static purposes, as there are no fluctuations and their effeiciency is low. As such for using in ships weapons, and minor features Elemental souls are the best option. Forcfully bound elementals can surve any purpose, however they are unstable and may cause unpredictible things to happen to your ship when upset or loose. This is the cheapest option, but far from the best. Symbiotic Elementals are elementals who have been convinced to help serve your ship as their new home and ward. These are the most effecient at any job (while comparable to souls for menial tasks) and the most expensive. While they forge a bond that will last for a minimum of 100 years with the ship, after that they are free to go as they wish. If they happen to like their crew and ship however they are likely to stay anyways. Different Elementals can cause different effects based upon where they are placed. The following are useable in these locations + machines. Small: x1 total Medium: x2 Total Large: x5 Total Huge: x10 Total Greater: x15 Total Elder: x30 Total Engines: -Fire Elemntals: Cheapest and Balanced 50 GP -Soul: 1% Regen 10% Capacity -Bound: 3% Regen 3% Capacity -Symbiotic: 5% Regen 5% Capacity -Gravity Elementals: No Regen, High Price -Soul: 0% Regen 30% Capacity -Bound: 0% Regen 15% Capacity -Symbiotic: 0% Regen 20% Capacity -Lightning Elemental: No Capacity, Medium Price -Soul: 20% Regen 0% Capacity -Bound:10% Regen 0% Capacity -Symbiotic:15% Regem 0% Capacity Lift Propulsion Other Features and Updates -Message Horns: A system of horns and ear pieces throughout important parts of the ship that allow for communication with other crewmates. You can even communicate directly with the bound outsiders so long as you speak their language (and assuming they are not pissed for being bound.) Iron Sides: -Attaching Iron plating to the sides of the ship increase its maximum health by 15% and increase its hardness by +4 while reducing it's cargo capacity by 15%. Since this slows the ship down this imposes a -1 penalty on all piloting checks, and it's overland speed (not in combat however) is reduced by 20%. For a much higher price these platings can be made out of Mithral or Adamantine. Mithral removes the penalties to cargo capacity, piloting checks, and overland speed. Adamantine increases the ships hit points by an extra 50%, and its hardness by 10. Concealed Weapon Port: -Belowdecks you can place sections to house seige engines such as ballistae or cannons that are hidden from view until the coverings are released. Each one requires a DC 15 perception check when covered to notice, and use up 5 tons of total carrying capacity when installed, along with taking up the actual space in the ship as well. Extended Keel: -The ships keel is longer than normal adding to stability but not affecting cargo capacity. This gives a +1 bonus to piloting checks and must be installed upon creation of the airship. Figurehead: -Completely cosmetic however if built properly can be used to house a weapon such as a cannon. Increased Cargo Capacity -You can refit the design of the ship more efficiently to give a +10% boost to base cargo capacity. This can only be taken once but does not need to be at ship creation. Magically Treated Control Device: -The ships steering wheel is magically treated doubling its hit points and hardness. Magically Treated Hull -The Ships Hull is magically treated doubling its hardness and hit points. (Is done per square of hull.) Magically Treated Propulsion: -The ships sails, Balloons, or other nonmagical propulsion devices are magically treated doubling their hardness and hitpoints. Narrow Hull: -The ships width is decreased by 20% and its cargo capacity is reduced by 10%. However the ship gains a +2 Bonus on all Piloting checks. This must be chosen at creation and cannot be added on later. Ram: - A ship equipped with a ram deals an additional 2d8 points of damage with a ramming maneuver, and ignores the damage for the first square it enters of a solid object, and all damage from ramming creatures or other objects (such as other ships). Rapid-Deploy Sails: -Any sail adjustments can be made in half the normal time, granting a +1 bonus on all piloting checks. Smuggling Compartments: -This does not change a ship's cargo capacity. A smuggling compartment can hold anything that fits within a 5-foot cubic space. A DC 20 Perception check is required to locate smuggling compartments in a search of the ship. Sturdy Hull: -The hull's hardness is increased by 2, but the ship's cargo capacity is reduced by 10%.